Retazo de Cielo
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Podría estar envuelta entre la niebla pero siempre mantendría la mirada en el cielo. Elena/Giotto
1. Mujeres, flores y té

**Disclaimer:** La propiedad intelectual de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, su argumento y personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano

**Sumary:** Podría estar envuelta entre la niebla pero siempre mantendría la mirada en el cielo.

**Advertencia:** ¡Hetero! ¡Crack!

**Notas del Autor:** He aquí mi primer historia de KHR producto de mis extraños procesos psíquicos y de la misma forma, considerando mis propias obsesiones, me he propuesto la (nada noble) meta de escribir sobre tanta pareja del tipo hetero habida y por haber. No soy quisquillosa, así que no escatimare en gustos o favoritismos.

* * *

.

**Retazos de Cielo**

**I/V**

**Mujeres, flores y té.**

**.**

* * *

—Por favor, déjame que lo adivine—Dijo Elena, enderezando la postura y colocando sus manos elegantemente sobre su regazo—No podrás cumplir tu promesa por algún imprevisto de último momento.

Frente a ella, Giotto, jefe de la familia Vongola abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hiso, simplemente se quedó unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos.

El mayordomo, pulcramente vestido de negro, que les servía en ese momento el té esbozó una sutil sonrisa ante el gesto de su señor, era incorrecto, por supuesto, sentirse divertido ante el bochorno de su amo pero era algo que no podía evitar y estaba seguro de que ni el amo G hubiera logrado permanecer totalmente serio ante la visión de un Giotto avergonzado. Una mujer era lo más peligroso con lo que se podría enfrentar el orgullo y la dignidad de un hombre. Y si esa mujer era la señorita Elena, bueno, no era de extrañar que el joven Vongola actuara de esa forma. Con un último vistazo a la joven pareja y la debida reverencia, el mayordomo se retiro de la sala de estar después de asegurarse de que ni su amo ni la invitada de este desearan algo más.

Y si bien el amo Giotto era el hombre de más confianza que alguna vez hubiera tenido el placer de conocer dejó la puerta sin cerrar tal y como exigían las reglas de decoro para salvaguardar el honor de una jovencita. Afuera, la dama de compañía de Elena despegaba de vez en vez la mirada de su bordado para dirigirla hacia ellos.

Sin ser del todo consiente Giotto se inclinó ligeramente hacia la rubia jovencita.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno… tienes la misma cara de penosa culpabilidad que cuando derramaste el vino sobre mí—Dijo Elena antes de que Giotto pudiera terminar la pregunta.

La cara del líder del Vongola se torno de un color rojo brillante, carraspeo un poco y opto por darle un largo sorbo a su té humeante. Aquel era un pasaje bastante vergonzoso de sus inicios dentro de la aristocracia, ya era bastante malo que G y Cozart se lo recordaran de vez en vez como para que Elena, la actriz principal en tal hecho tuviera que hacerlo, aunque no podía reprochárselo, si bien no lo aparentaba, ella debía de estar un poco más que irritada por ser plantada por el que se supone sería su compañero en una de las veladas más famosas (pero extrañamente poco esperadas) de la temporada a tan solo un par de días de tal evento.

— Pero está bien, tampoco sería la primera vez que haces algo así.

Giotto frunció el entrecejo.

— Diciéndolo de esa forma me haces ver como un patán.

— Oh, no, para nada—Dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisilla—Eres adorable, quizás demasiado… es por eso que aún no te he tirado el té en la cara.

El joven hombre rio.

—Es bueno saberlo.

— Agradece que tengas esa cara tan linda.

El Vongola asintió divertido pero sabía que no se sentiría cómodo mientras no hubiera dicho la palabra _"lo siento"._ Era lo correcto y él era un caballero, después de todo. Además, su fiel mano derecha le había dado una curiosa cátedra sobre como congraciarse con una dama, donde: _"pedir disculpas de forma sincera después de reconocer el error" _figuraba como uno de los puntos más importantes, aunque bien Giotto podría decir que no necesitaba de tales consejos y no es porque tuviera una gran experiencia con mujeres, no como G que las atraía como miel a las abejas, pero no consideraba correcto tratar a quien él consideraba su mejor amiga tal y como una conquista más en su (inexistente) lista.

Elena no era una mujer cualquiera, no para él.

—Entonces… ¿Me disculpas?—Pregunto un tanto apenado. G le había dicho que posiblemente le llovería la vajilla encima si hacía semejante pregunta pero Elena ya había dicho que no haría algo así ¿Verdad? Oh, mujeres. Tan bellas y tan difíciles de comprender para el joven jefe.

—Con esta son ya tres veces, Giotto.

Las mejillas del aludido se colorearon violentamente de nuevo.

— Haré lo que tú quieras—Dijo él rápidamente mientras un visible rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Elena a veces se preguntaba si Giotto era consciente de lo que provocaba en ella cada expresión que él le dedicase, en especial una como la de ese instante que causaba que todas sus entrañas se removieran salvajemente y su corazón palpitara tan fuerte que aseguraba cualquiera podía escucharlo, y es que no podía explicar otra razón por la que él estaría siendo más, solo un poco más, tierno con ella ¿O debía de pensar que era ella quien estaba más susceptible a él?

— No deberías darle tanto poder a una mujer, Giotto—Dijo Elena llevándose la taza de té a la boca para cubrir un poco su bochorno. Frente a ella el rubio jovenzuelo rió, le encantaba de sobremanera como las mejillas de Elena se volvían de un exuberante carmín al igual que sus pequeñas orejas cubiertas a penas por lo cascada de dorados cabellos.

— Llévame a cenar a las galerías—Agrego la mujer después de un par de minutos, Giotto la miró un tanto sorprendido por aquella petición.

— ¿Las galerías?—Preguntó extrañado causando que la rubia jovencita levantara la mirada de su pastel de fresas y la volviese hacia él.

— ¿Te molesta?—Pregunto Elena esta vez, con un volumen de voz un tanto más bajo de lo usual, aún estaba sonrojada y trataba con toda fuerza de voluntad de no parecer demasiado insistente.

Giotto sonrió apenado—N-no es que me moleste pero…—Las Galerías era uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de Italia, no solo por la calidad del servicio y su delicioso menú sino también porque era el lugar predilecto donde las jóvenes parejas de enamorados ya prometidos solían reunirse. Incluso había escuchado que las peticiones de manos se acercaban a una por noche—¿Estás segura?

Elena asintió despacio y Giotto sonrió a los pocos segundos—Si eso es lo que quieres—Aceptó el joven Vongola—Aunque me han dicho que es un lugar un tanto ostentoso y pensé que preferías las cosas un poco más sencillas—La rubia jovencita le miró intensamente por unos segundos y al darse cuenta de que su encantador compañero no parecía captar la indirecta suspiro resignadamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto Giotto dejando a un lado la taza de té, Elena negó y le sonrió.

—Este nuevo imprevisto ¿Tiene que ver con los guardianes que faltan?—Preguntó aunque la respuesta ya la sabia, G se lo había dicho mientras intercedía por su jefe, sin embargo, preguntarle esto a Giotto era más conveniente que reclamarle por su falta de atención a ciertos detalles.

—No en realidad pero nunca se sabe con qué nuevos amigos puedas encontrarte en el camino.

Elena asintió con casi la misma emoción de Giotto.

—Solo faltan niebla y trueno ¿Verdad?

El joven asintió.

—G y yo hemos encontrado a algunas personas con las llamas del trueno pero… bueno…—Elena sonrió ella comprendía lo que quería decir Giotto, él solo devolvió el gesto y continuo—ahora, hallar a un guardián de la niebla será más difícil, parece ser que ese tipo de llamas es muy poco común.

La joven rubia torció los labios.

—Si es posible yo también te ayudare a encontrar a un digno guardián de la niebla y del trueno, así que estaré más atenta.

Giotto sonrió con ternura pero negó.

—No quiero involucrarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Elena soltó un bufido, un gesto para nada correcto en una dama nacida en buena cuna.

—Tonto, aunque tú no quieras lo haré—él la miró con una chispa de preocupación—Se que como mujer no es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte pero…

El Vongola la miro de forma severa—El que seas mujer no tiene nada que ver, Elena—Dijo de forma seria, Giotto odiaba como muchos de sus congéneres trataban a las mujeres como si fueran inferiores solo por su naturaleza femenina pero odiaba aún más cuando la propias mujeres se creían todas estas estupideces al grado de verse a sí mismas como no más que simples maquinas para procrear. Elena era mujer y era la mujer más inteligente y fuerte que él conocía, incluso más fuerte y astuta que muchos hombres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Elena sonrió pero sabía que no era del todo cierto.

—Pero no soportaría saber que fuiste herida por mi culpa—Agregó Giotto y la joven solo amplió la sonrisa, aquello solo confirmaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Giotto era amable por naturaleza, se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de sus amigos y aliados, incluso, por aquellos que como Alude se mostraban hostiles hacia su persona, sin embargo, cuando estos salían a cumplir con sus diferentes misiones si bien el jefe de los Vongola se preocupaba por ellos y por lo que podía ocurrir o no durante estas, confiaba en las habilidades de sus guardianes y estaba dispuesto a esperarles con una sonrisa pero eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de ella, él no estaba dispuesto a confiar de la misma forma, era mujer y sobre todo era (para desgracia de ella) su mejor amiga y por lo tanto era alguien a quien debía de proteger.

Elena no podía protegerlo a él, no como un guardián o como un aliado, no le era permitido. Solo le quedaba rezar y esperar lo mejor en algún sitio apartado y seguro. Y eso era demasiado frustrante.

Giotto suspiro.

—Solo no hagas nada temerario—Dijo y bebió lo último que le quedaba de té.

Elena le miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego soltó una risilla.

—Nada que tú no harías —Aseguró— ¡Oh! Y me gustan las rosas blancas.

Giotto parpadeo un par de veces, claramente confundido.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Lose, lose, separar a Demon de Elena puede resultar un tanto extraño considerando que es de las pocas (poquísimas) parejas hetero confirmadas por Amano, aunque claro, yo no los estoy separando…totalmente, simplemente juego con una idea que se me vino a la mente en cuanto leí ese capítulo en particular del manga.

No sé si el final quedó del todo entendido pero lo explicare de la siguiente manera: _Elena quiere que Giotto le lleve flores cuando vayan a cenar_. Fin.

Tampoco sé si esto en particular merezca algún tipo de comentario pero si alguna alma caritativa decide dejar alguno se lo agradezco de antemano.

¡Y gracias por leer!

.

.

.


	2. Recital,caballeros y madrescasamenteras

**Disclaimer:** La propiedad intelectual de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, su argumento y personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano

**Sumary:** Podría estar envuelta entre la niebla pero siempre mantendría la mirada en el cielo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II/V**

**Recitales, caballeros y madres casamenteras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo primero que hiso Elena al entrar a la elegante casa de los Fallaci fue mirar la pequeña tarima a modo de escenario improvisado esperando, no sin algo de sentimiento de culpa, que alguno de los mozos accidentalmente lo hubiese incendiado. Pero solo la tarima, no la casa, tampoco deseaba dejar a la calle a nadie aunque conociendo como eran los Fallaci, en especial la cabeza de la familia, tendrían más de una casa de la cual alardear. Y Elena tampoco quería que encarcelaran al pobre mozo que, obviamente, no tendría los recursos para pagar los daños de tal incidente. Por lo que tal deseo debía de ser encerrado en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

Así, como la dama que era, comenzó a dirigirse junto a una bella sonrisa a donde una sillas pulcramente blancas colocadas frente al escenario. Su madre, que le acompañaba esa noche, no dejaba de mirar a los alrededores, Elena no tenía que pensar demasiado sobre las acciones de su madre, era más que obvio que estaba asegurándose de la presencia de los posibles candidatos a ser su esposo, con su segunda temporada en el mercado matrimonial parecía que su madre comenzaba a desesperarse y no es que ella no hubiera tenido ninguna propuesta con anterioridad, de hecho tuvo al menos diez en su primera presentación a la sociedad como una jovencita casadera más. Y no era de extrañar, tenía una excelente posición económica como hija de un duque que era, además de las conexiones que eso conllevaba y no olvidar que había sido catalogada como la belleza de la temporada. No es que ella fuera egocéntrica pero era consciente de su atractivo físico, después de todo se parecía a su madre y ella era la mujer más hermosa que la propia Elena conocía.

—Oh, mira ¿No es ese el vizcond..?

—Madre…

La mujer miró a su hija con una sutil línea dibujándose entre sus arqueadas cejas, bastaba decir que le molestaba el poco interés que mostraba Elena por conseguir marido.

—Ya se, ya se—Farfullo la duquesa—Giotto…

Elena le miró suplicante, poco era su deseo por escuchar uno más de los sermones de su madre con respecto a la búsqueda (caza) de marido.

— Pero hasta que ese jovencito no venga a pedirnos tu mano no está de más mantener un ojo a los buenos candidatos.

Elena no pudo evitar reír. Su madre podría ser un poco fastidiosa con ese tema pero siempre se las arreglaba para ser encantadora.

—Mira, mira, es Lord…

— ¡Madre!

La duquesa gruño—Más vale que Vongola se apresure, quiero tener nietos corriendo por la casa antes de que me vuelva una vieja decrepita.

Elena negó divertida pero comprendía un poco la frustración de su madre, con su impecable registro cualquiera imaginaria que desde su primera temporada se habría comprometido con algún noble caballero y después desposado con este pero si bien hubo uno que casi logro conseguir su mano, la repentina y apabullante llegada de Giotto había hecho que su padre se detuviera a pensarlo antes de comprometerla con aquel hombre que casi le doblaba la edad. Giotto, el joven (muy joven) jefe de la familia Vongola fue (y era) el principal tema de conversación entre la aristocracia, el joven rubio estaba cobrando cada vez más fuerza dentro y fuera de Italia, y una unión con él significaba grandes beneficios a corto y largo plazo, obviamente el duque se mostro interesado.

— ¿Dónde estará el tocador?

— Madre, acabamos de llegar.

— Dios, tu padre tenía razón, tanta convivencia con los Vongola te está volviendo una respondona.

— Oh, madre…

La duquesa sonrió.

— Enseguida regreso, no te vayas a mover de aquí y causar que perdamos los lugares, solo personas demasiado amables o totalmente sordas desearían sentarse en primera fila.

— Pensé que nosotras éramos buenas y amables personas.

La duquesa sonrió de forma maternal.

— No lo suficiente cariño.

— Y tampoco estamos sordas—Dijo Elena con convicción.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas—La mujer mayor dio unas palmaditas en la mano de su hija y elegantemente se encaminó al tocador de señoras. Elena rió y con el programa que había recibido al llegar al lugar comenzó a abanicarse, entre el calor distintivo de la época, las velas y el curioso número de invitados comenzaba a sentirse acalorada y pensar que estaría gran parte de su noche escuchando como las hermanas Fallaci destrozaban alguna excelente pieza de música. Ella quería mucho a Francesca, una de sus pocas amigas y la cual estaría actuando esa noche, pero reconocía sin remordimiento alguno que la música era un don con el que su querida amiga no había sido bendecida.

— Cualquiera pensaría que alguien les habría dicho ya…—murmuro para sí misma. Los Fallaci eran famosos por realizar dichas veladas cada año aunque en realidad el evento era más conocido por lo horroroso que resultaba para la audición humana, lo extraño era que a pesar de eso la asistencia era constante. Elena suponía que se debía al alto grado aristocrático que sostenían los Fallaci porque no había otra forma de explicarlo.

—_Será rápido_—Pensó la jovencita mirando a su alrededor, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al salón de junto donde habían colocado largas mesas con ciertos aperitivos y bebidas. Ella era una mujer de buen comer, para consternación de su madre que siempre le advertía de los efectos que eso podría acarrearle en el futuro, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba más deseosa de alguna limonada fría que de comida, aunque ya estando frente a los aperitivos bien podría cambiar de opinión.

¡Y mirar nada más! esos pequeños pastelillos con crema coronándoles eran demasiado agradables a su vista—_Solo será uno_—Pensó y dio la primera mordida.

—Vulgar, no, espantosamente vulgar—Cacaraqueo una mujer de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella junto a un grupo de mujeres que la miraban con una muy extraña concentración— ¡Fue la fiesta más vulgar a la que he asistido!—Elena frunció el ceño y tomo un sorbo del vaso de limonada en sus manos— ¿Y vieron a la hija de los Arcuri? ¡Dios me ampare! Esa niña no conseguirá marido ¡Se los digo yo que sé de esto!

Elena torció los labios, ella conocía a la chica de la cual estaban hablando y si bien no era una belleza extravagante era muy simpática y lista.

— ¿O qué me dicen de la chica Tarallo? Su madre debería ponerle un bozal, así ya no comería tanto y entraría en esos vestidos tan ridículos que usa…

— Es cierto—Dijo otra de las mujeres—Pobre niña.

— ¿Pobre? ¡Já! Debería de serlo, he visto mozas con mejor aspecto que ella.

Elena bufó por lo bajo y decidió que ya había escuchado demasiadas tonterías. Normalmente se hubiera acercado donde esas mujeres para enseñarles un poco del recato y la elegancia que tanto se afanaban decir que poseían, pero le había prometido a su madre que se comportaría de la mejor forma posible, una promesa era una promesa y una hecha a su madre era dos veces más importante.

— Lo que se hace por amor—Canturreo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón principal, esperaba que su madre no hubiera llegado todavía o la mataría por haberse movido de su lugar.

— ¡Yo soy un hombre con visión, señores, con visión!

Elena estornudo.

—…Y un bolsillo lleno de dinero—Dijo otro, causando un coro de risas.

—La búsqueda de riquezas ya no es solo una necesidad para proveer a la familia, oh no, es todo un deporte que todo caballero al que se respete ha de llevar a la práctica.

— Sabias palabras amigo mío, es una lástima que no todos entiendan el orden preestablecido de las cosas

— ¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido con los Carbone?

— Penoso, verdaderamente penoso. Un desperdicio innecesario de municiones y ni que hablar de mano de obra…

— ¡Para nada! Lo que nuestro buen Carbone ha de lamentar es el dinero que gastara en las reparaciones del lugar, la mano de obra la consigue fácilmente enviando a algún mozo a la calle para que enrede a más _gentuza_ como él para trabajar y seguir llenando los bolsillos de su amo

— Como dije, es el orden preestablecido de las cosas ¿Para qué otra cosa podrían servir esa gente? ¡Basta con mirarlos!

— Si aceptaran cual es su lugar desde el principio y se olvidaran de esas ideas novedosas del extranjero no se tendría que recurrir a ningún tipo de escarmiento y podrían vivir su miserable vida tan…

— Con todo respeto señores pero esa forma de pensar es la que se esperaría de _gentuza_ poco afortunada que debido al esclavismo al que se encuentran sometidos no han tenido la dicha de empaparse con los saberes del mundo y no de caballeros que han estudiado en las más prestigiosas universidades poseedoras de los humanistas más reconocidos de nuestra era.

Cuatro pares de miradas se posaron en Elena quien se acercó a ellos con paso firme, cabeza en alto y mirada cortante. La joven se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió a cada uno de ellos quienes la miraban con extrañeza, sorpresa y fascinación. Ella era joven y bella, saliera lo que saliera de sus labios.

— Oh ¿Eso piensa mi señora?—Pregunto uno de ellos, el más joven, mientras la observaba de pie a cabeza con una sonrisa torcida.

— Totalmente. Estamos hablando, después de todo, de personas no de animales de carga a los que se les pueda usar y sacrificar a gusto, de hecho, ni siquiera a los animales se les debería tratar de esa forma.

— ¿Y qué es lo que la dama recomienda?

Elena inhalo profundamente, dibujo una sonrisa tan parecida a la que su madre le dedicaba a ella durante sus lecciones y, sin vacilar, comenzó hablar.

A un par de metros un joven caballero miraba con curiosidad a la rubia doncella que hablaba con total propiedad como quien sabe del tema y no pudo evitar acercarse de a poco. Había estado alejado lo suficiente como para no ser incluido en aquellas frívolas charlas carentes de sentido que dominaban todos los círculos de asquerosos aristócratas pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que su interés y sus oídos fueran presas de las elocuentes palabras de aquella rubia jovencita. Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, ella hablaba con firmeza, como una madre cuando reprendía a sus hijos o un maestro que espera que los alumnos asimilen la lección para luego abrir el debate. Era una lástima que esos hombres estuvieran más atentos al escote de la dama que a sus palabras.

A unos cuantos pasos y después de una más que agradable cátedra sobre derechos humanos, observo como la rubia se alejaba de aquel patético cuarteto haciendo antes una ligera reverencia imitada por los caballeros quienes a los pocos segundos rompieron a carcajadas.

— Lo que nos faltaba, una mujercita hablando de política—Dijo uno de ellos, seguido de otro que aseguraba que la única función de las mujeres debía ser el servir de trofeo al marido y satisfacer las necesidades de este.

— ¡Hey, Daemon!—Le llamó uno de los hombres, el más joven, y se acerco don él con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa empalagosa—Que extraño verte por estos eventos, no me digas que has pensado sentar cabeza y has venido a comprobar las ofertas del mercado.

— _Nufu fufu—_Rió Demon después de llevarse un aperitivo a la boca— ¿Debo suponer que esa es la razón por la que tu estas aquí, Tabone?

— Oh, por dios, no. Soy joven y no estoy en la ruina.

Daemon arqueo una ceja y tomo una copa de vino entre sus manos.

— La dama que estaba con ustedes hace un momento ¿Quién era?

Tabone, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le miró con extrañeza.

—Su nombre es Elena ¿Por qué preguntas? No pretendes cortejarla ¿Verdad?—Daemon tomo un trago de vino antes de contestar.

— ¿Habría alguno problema si lo hiciera?

Su camarada ocasional de copas bufó.

— Se dice que está prácticamente comprometida con un recién llegado a la ciudad que ha estado ganando fama y conexiones rápidamente, además…bueno….

Daemon le miró expectante.

—Ella es hermosa—Dijo señalando lo evidente—pero a ningún hombre le gusta que su mujer sea más inteligente que él, aparte de que tiene unos pensamientos un tanto peligrosos para una mujer.

—_Nufu fu fu_ ¿En serio? Pero que interesante—Tomo lo que quedaba de vino en su copa y se dirigió con paso firme al salón principal ante la mirada confusa de Tabone.

Elena, por su parte, se había acomodado de nueva cuenta en el lugar que había escogido con su madre momentos antes, su progenitora aún no había llegado, probablemente se habría distraído hablando con alguna otra dama cerca del tocador, no sería la primera vez. Irritada, como estaba, no pensó demasiado en el retraso de su madre y comenzó a abanicarse con el programa, había escuchado las risas de aquellos hombres cuando ella se había retirado pero tampoco era la primera vez que algún varón la trataba de esa forma tan despectiva, soltó un bufido y pensó que si los caballeros no eran capaces de apreciar el valor de una mujer que se interesa por algo más que cintas para el cabello, el clima y cotilleo casamentero, era problema de ellos y no de ella.

— Sus estrechas mentes no les deja ver más allá de sus benéficos personales

Elena dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y volvió su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo donde un apuesto y joven caballero se había sentado. Él la miraba de forma intensa, junto a una sonrisa divertida y un tanto egocéntrica dibujada en sus bellas facciones, Elena pensó que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida…después de Giotto, claro.

— Son simples animales influenciados por sus pasiones—Dijo ella y el hombre rió ante la mirada curiosa de la joven.

— Es una semejanza muy apropiada

— ¿Usted cree? Para mí el hombre no es más que un animal que al saberse racional se vuelve mucho más peligroso para sí mismo y sus semejantes.

Daemon sonrió de lado. Ella era más interesante de lo que creyó en un momento.

— Debó decir, mi bella dama, que usted tiene toda la razón—Elena le miró atenta— El pueblo debería de ser la columna vertebral de la sociedad y no la aristocracia—Hiso una pausa y pasó su mano derecha entre sus cabellos—Nosotros los llamados _hombres de mundo_ deberíamos servir al pueblo y no al contrario.

Elena entreabrió los labios y se olvido de respirar por un momento, aquel joven caballero tenía la mirada de G, de Asari, incluso de Giotto cuando contemplaban alguna escena injusta hacia los aldeanos, aunque había algo diferente, algo que a Elena le producía escalofríos pero que le fascinaba por igual. Su corazón empezó a latir violetamente ante las posibilidades que podían acontecer, Ella le había prometido a Giotto que estaría más atenta con respecto a la integración de nuevos miembros para la familia así como en la búsqueda de los guardianes de la Niebla y el Trueno, y Daemon parecía sincero en sus palabras, lo suficiente como para que Elena lo considerara un aliado potencial, incluso, con suerte, sería poseedor de alguna de las llamas de última voluntad aunque eso no era algo que pudiera preguntar en ese momento, además ese era un tema que solo un escaso número de personas tenía en conocimiento, Daemon posiblemente ni siquiera supiera de la existencia de esto.

La joven rubia asintió con delicadeza y sonrió de forma amigable.

—Y yo debo decir, mi señor, que es usted la persona más coherente que he tenido el placer de conocer esta noche.

— _Nufu fufu,_ le creo totalmente—Dijo el hombre de forma galante.

Ella rió.

—Soy Elena, es un placer—Y le extendió la mano.

—Daemon y el pacer es todo mío—Dijo y le beso delicadamente los nudillos.

—Bueno, Daemon, ya que usted parece una persona bastante sensata tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que está haciendo aquí.

—Oh~ pero que mal suena eso viniendo de usted… Esto es una elegante fiesta…

—Recital…— Le corrigió ella, Daemon sonrió.

— Siendo un recital ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Elena sonrió ampliamente—No es alguien que se involucre mucho en los eventos sociales ¿Verdad?

— Prefiero ahorrarme los malos ratos y las vergüenzas ajenas, aunque estas últimas nunca dejan de ser divertidas, _Nufu fufu_.

— Le diría que estoy de acuerdo con usted pero se supone que soy una buena y amable persona.

— Oh~ Nunca lo dudaría, ni por un momento.

— Hay quienes lo hacen.

— ¿En serio? Imposible, pero que ciegos.

— Lose, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Y ambos sonrieron.

— Por lo que, como la buena y amable persona que soy le aconsejaría que tomara un caballo y saliera a todo galope

Daemon rió—Pero cuanto dramatismo, mi bella dama.

— Es un recital, después de todo, no podría ser de otra manera y me gusta el drama.

— Ahora soy yo quien diría estar de acuerdo con usted pero me temo que si lo hiciera en voz alta me lloverían más invitaciones de este tipo.

— Un hombre inteligente sin duda.

— Además, solo será por una hora luego podre robar un bello corcel e irme a todo galope.

Elena tosió para disimular la risa y luego no pudo evitar que se le curvara hacia arriba la comisura de la boca, a su lado, no pasándole desapercibido, Daemon la miro con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella e ignorando olímpicamente el escote de la rubia jovencita que con ayuda de alguna prenda especial solo lograba verse más exquisita de lo que ya era, observó con horror el programa que sostenía entre sus pequeñas y enguantadas manos.

—Oh, no—Mascullo con cierto dramatismo pero sin perder una pisca de galantería—Pero que mujeres más astutas.

Ella rio ligeramente. Habían cambiado en último momento el programa del recital y había sido, del mismo modo, repartido solo a las mujeres en el salón razón por la que la mayoría de los caballeros presentes aún no habían salido corriendo, si supieran que gastarían casi dos horas de sus vidas en un recital que prometía sordera por los próximos día, probablemente se habrían retirado sin siquiera pasar al salón principal.

— No debería subestimar a las mujeres con hijas en edad casadera, mi señor

Daemon rió otra vez de aquella forma bastante curiosa, una muy original Elena debía de aceptar.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia propia?

La joven amplió la sonrisa, mientras observaba como su madre ahora sentada en la primera fila junto a la tía de una de las Fallaci, volteaba a verla de vez en vez sin disimulo alguno.

—Ni se imagina.

_Nufu fu fu_. Rió él en el momento exacto que algunos sirvientes comenzaban a pagar algunas de las velas que servían para alumbrar el lugar dándole al salón un aspecto más teatral. Al instante, varios gruñidos masculinos se escucharon, siendo opacados casi al mismo tiempo por las primeras notas de un piano que servían para marcar inició a la velada recital de las hermanas Fallaci. Elena como amiga de la más joven de las que se presentaban esa noche, debía admitir que esa era la única razón por la que abnegadamente acepto ir en total representación de su padre quien, junto a su hermano, había puesto de pretexto un muy conveniente viaje de negocios a la ciudad vecina cosa que coincidía con Giotto, la gran diferencia, obviamente, era que mientras su progenitor iría solo a echar juerga con alguno de sus repulsivos amigos que tenían por mujeres a chicas que podían ser sus hijas, el joven rubio jefe de Vongola estaba asegurándose de fortalecer lo suficiente a la familia para proteger mejor a las personas del pueblo y a todo aquel que necesitará una mano amiga.

Elena sonrió con orgullo, Giotto era una persona maravillosa, por eso y por más, estaba segura que se haría de tantos amigos como aliados logrando así su objetivo. Y ella estaría ahí para ayudarle tanto como su naturaleza femenina le permitiera.

— Creo, mi bella dama, que usted me debe una cita.

— ¿Perdón?

Elena dio un respingo en su asiento, el apuesto hombre estaba cerca de ella aunque no demasiado como para hacerle sentir incomoda y podía ver, aún con la escasa iluminación del lugar, la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicaba con total desfachatez. _Hombres_, pensó, más no se sintió ofendida por el intento de flirteo del chico, era, después de todo, muy respetuoso y hasta el momento se había abstenido hacer cualquier contacto físico innecesario cosa extraña en la mayoría de los hombres que intentaban algún tipo de acercamiento con una mujer.

— Si no fuera por su grata presencia me hubiera retirado a tiempo como cualquier hombre inteligente.

Elena rió y le observo con cuidado. Giotto le había dicho en una ocasión que le bastaba con una sola mirada para darse cuenta de las intenciones de una persona, ella no poseía esa misma habilidad pero no era una persona distraída, el mundo no fácilmente se escapaba de sus manos además algo dentro de ella le decía que Daemon era especial, no estaba segura en qué sentido pero esa vocecilla en su cabeza le gritaba que aceptara, total, si su instinto se equivocaba bastaría hablar con su padre quien gustoso lo alejaría de ella, después de todo, su progenitor tenía la esperanza de que contrajera matrimonio con Giotto.

— Supongo entonces que le debo una disculpa—Murmuro Elena inclinándose ligeramente hacia Daemon, frente a ellos, en el escenario, una muchachita de cabellos rojizos vestida de hada parecía querer salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

— No estaría de más—Contesto él. Elena debió suprimir una risilla que gorgoteaba en su garganta. Esperaba que Francesca no la buscara con la mirada y se diera cuenta de que no estaba poniendo atención alguna a su actuación de la noche, vaya amiga era.

— De acuerdo, pero permítame elegir el lugar donde le daré mis disculpas.

— Mientras no sea otro recital.

No pudo evitarlo esta vez y rió, en la silla delante de ella una mujer de edad volteo a verla con clara reprobación.

— Juro, señor, que no lo será—Murmuro Elena después de sonreír apenada a quien reconoció como la abuela de una de las chicas Fallaci.

— _Nufu fu fu_, es un trato entonces.

Elena asintió y pensó que si la primera impresión que había tenido de Daemon resultaba cierta tanto ella como Giotto podían dar la bienvenida a un amigo más a la familia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Ha sido un capitulo mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado en un principio, sin embargo, quería retratar de la mejor manera posible el desprecio o desconforme de Elena (Y por qué no, también de Daemon) hacia la aristocracia. Esto es, básicamente, un retrato de lo que Amano nos mostro en el capítulo 345 del manga durante el arco de los Simon, según viñetas, aparece Daemon en una fiesta o algo parecido con tres tipos regordetes como fondo, seguida de otra donde esta con Elena en un balcón. Si bien tome la idea principal de estas imágenes lo que han leído es producto de mi propia "olla", cosa que ocurrirá de la misma forma con el próximo capítulo.

Posiblemente (muy posiblemente) he cometido Ooc con Daemon, así que discúlpenme pero ya iremos mejorando. Sobre Elena, bueno, con ella me permito más libertad por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión ¿Demasiado sosa? ¿Demasiado aburrida? ¿Hay algo que agregar?

Sin más, les agradezco el tiempo que tomaron para leer, en especial a:

**Piffle Priincess**

**Ciel Jeevas**

**Artemisa93**

**ElenaMisaScarlet**

Por sus agradables comentarios del capítulo anterior.

.

.

.


End file.
